Character
Creating a Character *The first screen you see when you log in to the game is known as the character selection screen. *This is the screen where you will make your character(s), select character(s), and so on. *To create your character, just click the "Create Character" button. *You will then be asked to select a server. *Currently, RE:IMAGINE only has one server, Cerberus. We hope to add others in the future! *All new accounts will have a single character ticket. **However, you can purchase additional character tickets for 0 CP each on the character screen.. You may have up to 20 characters on one account . **To purchase tickets, you click the "Purchase Ticket" button at the character select screen. Attributes *Each time you level up, you are given attribute points. You can see your attributes by selecting "PC," then "Status/Equipment." From this screen, you can select "Distribute Ability Points" to raise the attributes of your choice. ** You can also press the "INFO" box below your mini character box (The one with a symbol, HP , MP, XP percentage and status in effect). *Each attribute has a different effect in the game: **'Strength' (力) - Increases Close-Range(近接) stat by 1 for every 2 Strength, and maximum HP. **'Magic' (魔力) - Increases Spell (魔法) stat by 1 for every 2 Magic, and maximum MP. **'Vitality' (体力) - Increases Physical Defense(物防), maximum HP, and increases HP regeneration. **'Intelligence' (知力) - Increases Support (補助) stat by 1 for every 2 Intelligence, decreases Incantation time by 2.5% for every 10 points of Intelligence, increases maximum MP, increases MP regeneration, increases Magic Defense(魔防), and increases Curative-skill effects(Healing). **'Speed' (速さ) -Increases Long-Range (射撃) stat by 1 for every 2 speed, and decreases Cooldown and Incantation time by 1.5% for every 10 points of Speed. It will not improve movement speed. **'Luck' (運) - Increases chances of landing a Critical, and increases Critical Defense. *Note: Luck seems to also affect the quantity of loot dropped. Luck also affects Critical rate, which in turn can increase the rate of Limit Break when wearing Limit Break gear. Expertises *For Expertises, Skills, Techniques and Knowledges, see Expertise. Classes A Class is the character's build/job, defined through attributes and skill enhancement, and by the type of combat and weapons a character uses, or what a character can do to support others. *Melee/Gunner/Mage: Combat Classes **Melee (Close Range) ***Attack Melee - A Basic Damage-Per-Seconds (DPS) Melee. ***Rush Melee - A Melee that uses a series of rushes to incapacitate the enemy skill cast. ***Spin Melee - A Crowd-control Melee with good Area-of-Effect attacks **Gunner (Long Range) ***Magic Bullet Gunner - A Long-Range Debuffer/Immobilizer ***Rapid Gunner - A Long-range's Damage-Per-Second (DPS) **Mage (Mid Range) ***Demolition Dash - Line AoE Mage. A mix of physical Rush with Destruction Magic. ***Shotmage - Radius AoE Mage. Heavy emphasis on Destruction Magics. *Enhancer: Combat Support Class **Enhancer (Support) ***Demon Support Enhancer - An Enhancer which emphasis on Demon to fight. ***Party Support Enhancer - An Enhancer who supports the Party member with heals and buffs. *Crafters/Synthesizers: Non-combat Classes **Synthesizer - Uses tarot cards, demon crystals and soul stones to make gears stronger through their special fusion methods. **Arms Maker & Swordsmith - Crafts weapons by using raw materials